


Whumptober 2019

by CloverPayne



Series: October Prompt Lists [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverPayne/pseuds/CloverPayne
Summary: A series of whump posts. Centered around the Iplier Egos (Mostly Erik with this one). I apologize if these are really bad.





	Whumptober 2019

Erik sat pressed against Reynolds, eyes downcast to avoid eye contact with the others. 

"So we're all figments of the same person?" Dark nodded in confirmation to the New Yorker before turning to acknowledge Host who walked in with hot chocolate for the two. Erik took the mug cautiously, trying to keep his hands from shaking too badly. There were just so many people. He really didn't feel comfortable, afraid he'd embarrass Reynolds or screw something up. He took a sip of the beverage, glad to find that it taste just as good as it smelled which calmed his nerves, even if just the tiniest bit. 

"Erik, do you have any questions?" He looked up at the sudden question, the attention making his hands shake even worse than before. This in turn resulted in him spilling some of the drink and he immediately panicked. What if they got mad? 

"S-Sorry! I-I-I'll clean-n it-it up."

Erik stood with the intention of getting a rag to clean the mess he'd made when Dr. Iplier stopped him. 

"erik, would you hold your hands flat for me?" Erik complied, revealing just how badly his hands were shaking. 

"Oh, kid, why didn't you say something?" Reynolds stood and took Erik into a hug. "If you're scared you should have just said something. Let's go find you somewhere quiet." Host stood with the pair and gestured for them to follow him. He led them down to the basement and to his library.

"Erik is welcome to come to Host's library at any time if he needs somewhere quiet." Erik smiled in thanks. Maybe his nerves got him something good for once.


End file.
